


I'll Keep You Forever

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: For the majority of his immortal life, the vampire was certain that the truest form of love was to claim another’s life...* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	I'll Keep You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

For the majority of his immortal life, the vampire was certain that the truest form of love was to claim another’s life. Was it not the purest and most honest of ways for him to express his love? For a creature that lived forever, stealing away their life was giving them another world, the next adventure in the afterlife.

Your life, the one thing in this world that was your very own – something that he could only touch once. If it was his, than it would no longer be yours; and, it would always be his, and no one elses. In this moment, your life was his… This was how he showed his love… But, then… If that was true… Why did he feel…

Empty?

You had only been unmoving for a brief moment before something unpleasant began to arise inside him. The sound of your gentle breathing and heart fluttering – sounds he had heard every single day for nearly a year – had gone silent. Your eyelids had slid shut and the once vibrant color in your face drained. The hand that was gripping his jacket went limp and slid to the floor. For the first time in a long time, he was all alone.

Your life now belonged to Laito. For a moment, he felt nothing but the swelling of pride. His mouth was still tainted with the sweet taste of your blood and his body was burning hot from the life essence. Red locks were clinging to his cheeks from the tiniest bit of sweat that poured down his temple. He licked stray blood off his lips. For once… it was bitter.

A sensation started to rise up in his stomach. His heart pained him for the first time in many years. He went still, briefly, and soon after failed to realize that he was shaking. A touch of insanity brushed by him as he teasing called out to your corpse, “don’t tell me you’re already exhausted, Bitch-chan?” For a brief moment, Laito had forgotten that you were no longer with him. He didn’t feel silly about it – no, he felt… annoyed…

He smiled and exhaled heavily, breath still warmed by your blood. Just as he did so, something cold and foreign slid down his cheek and brushed past the corner of his mouth. “You’re so cold… It’s… unpleasant,” Laito murmured as his arm slid beneath your unmoving body and lifted you up, cradling you against his chest.

“I’ve taken your everything now… Every bit of you was so sweet and… perfect. But, now, I’m…” his words trailed off. His fingertips slid along your cheeks as thoughts raced through him. Truth be told, for a moment, he felt more complete than ever. Everything of you was now his. Yet, as he held your corpse and touched your cold skin, he began to feel more and more empty. Realization washed over him. He had anticipated that he would miss your blood and perhaps desire the availability of your body; however, those thoughts were completely void.

“Your lips aren’t so pink anymore,” he murmured before gently kissing you. He pulled back, but only barely. As he spoke, his lips still slid along yours. “Even when you were silent, you were still noisy. Your heart always thumped loudly, even when I didn’t touch you. Nfu, and your breathing was so cute… Bitch-chan… Hey…”

Laito pulled back enough to gaze at your closed eyelids. “Nothing is special to me, not even you,” he murmured to himself. The words seemed to be directed to you; and, yet, he spoke as though he was trying to remind himself something important. Even though you couldn’t hear him, he felt compeleld to scold you. “You’ll give me everything – such a pitiful whore… Ha-” Laito snapped his mouth shut when he realized he was going to fake a laugh – a sound for you to hear, though you couldn’t anymore.

He chewed his lip briefly before continuing to speak, his tone teetering back and forth between calm and dark… bright and insane.

“Attachment… is for humans,” Laito murmured again, further reminding himself of things he had believed for so long. “I don’t miss your blood anymore…” It was far more than that. The leftover taste of your blood on his tongue had gone sour. His belly was full with your blood, that had once warmed him to the core; and, now, it only made him sick. He didn’t miss your blood, he missed-…

Despite his words, he held you close. Tears had continued to fall down Laito’s cheeks. By now, those tears had fallen onto your face and neck, and even soaked the edge of your hair line. “W-what are these things? They’re everywhere… and they won’t stop…” He wiped his face with his sleeve, only to find more and more flowing.

“I want… I want those eyes to look at me,” Laito whispered, lowering his face until his cheek was pressed against your scalp. “Hey, look at me – laugh at me for crying like a fool. I bet you’ll find it really funny. Bitch-chan… stop playing with me. It pisses me off…” There was no anger in his tone. Frustration was slowly beginning to grow. With that frustration, more and more tears fell.

“I have everything now; so…” But, was that really true? He claimed your everything, but ended up with nothing. Again. That’s right… ended up with nothing again. “Hey, Bitch-chan… Wake up and beg me to suck your blood, like you did before… I can’t remember if I told you how cute you looked begging for it. I want to see that again…”

Laito pulled back slightly and stared sadly at your colorless face. He leaned down and pecked your lips again. “Would you prefer kisses? I’ll give you lots… until you’re satisfied, like I always do.” Laito pecked your mouth yet again, lingering a little longer than before. “Bitch-chan… You know I hate it when you ignore me… Please… Bitch-chan…”

There was a brief moment of silence, where Laito simply closed his eyes and tried to breathe gently. Even with his eyes closed, he could see you. In his mind, you were smiling at him, covered in blood and on the verge of the death… Just moments ago you were-…

The vampire’s eyes fluttered open and he stared intently at your unmoving form with his green orbs. The brightness of that green hue had faded, looking rather dull.

“You’re a real idiot,” Laito suddenly barked, his tone low and dark. “You didn’t fight me… I said I was going to take the only thing you had left, and you didn’t try to stop me… This is your own fault! You… you…” His words trailed off as a strangled sob escaped him. Instinctively, his hand lifted and covered his mouth. Another sob tore through his throat. The tears had become so thick in his eyes that his vision was blurred and he could hardly see you.

“I… Bitch-chan… what’s happening to me? I can’t stop… this leaking…” Laito hastily wiped his tears on his sleeve, only to find more and more had gathered in his eyes. “…make it stop… gah-” Laito choked on his words, a guttural sob tearing from his throat. For a brief moment, his words ended as sounds poured from his mouth and tears continued to soak his cheeks.

“This is…” Laito whispered to himself. A sort of sadistic smile appeared on his face as he realized something. “This is my punishment, ne?” he whispered to you. Aggressive laughter, mixed with unrelenting sobs, started to pour from his mouth. “You are so evil, Bitch-chan! Such a horrible woman!” he roared. “Look what you… reduced me to…”

Laito’s laughter slowly subsided until no more sounds escaped and only his shoulders trembled with sorrow. He waited until he stopped sobbing to finally speak to you again. It was inevitable. He couldn’t stand this… You… had to-…

“Bitch-chan… I had a lot of fun taking everything from you…” Through his thick tears and painful sobs, Laito stuck his palm in his palm and sharply bit down on the soft flesh. He drew his blood into his mouth, not caring that droplets sloppily fell down and stained his shirt. He removed his fangs from his palm and lowered his mouth back to yours. His lips pushed yours apart and he emptied his blood into your mouth. “…take from me, now… Okay, Bitch-chan?”

Laito’s mouth returned to the wound and sucked more blood out. He emptied it into your mouth, again and again, until you finally moved. Rather suddenly, your body jerked and you coughed, spewing some of the blood onto your lips. Instinctively, your hands lifted and grasped at Laito’s jacket. Uneven breaths, like strangled gasps, poured from your mouth. Your entire body trembled as you violently shook and gasped for air.

The pureblood stared down at you in silence, his cheeks stained with his tears and his green eyes glistening. A small smile formed on his face as your tired eyes slowly moved up and looked at him. Hesitantly, you whispered, “…L-Laito…? What-…?” Your tongue flicked out and gathered the blood that had spewed out. That taste… You could never forget that taste.

“Nfu. Bitch-chan…” Laito murmured, his lips parting slightly as he stared down at you. For a moment, you were quite certain that you were dead and this was the afterlife. Somehow, this illusion had presented itself, as a way to make you endure. Yet, as your hand lifted and slid along Laito’s cheek, you doubted it could be false. The wetness… frightened you.

“Laito…!?” you gasped. “I-… I don’t-….” You gulped nervously, uncertain what was to unfold. His blood was still heavy on your tongue, the thick, sweet, unique flavor making you feel more alive than you had ever before. The pain that you felt as you slipped away had dissipated. He had brought you back. As you laid there, you didn’t feel cold or warm. It was indescribable. Was this what he always felt like? All you could ask was… “Why?”

“Why?” he parroted quickly. “I couldn’t let you leave, yet; I had to know, Bitch-chan, why you’d so happily slip away?” he slowly explained. In that moment, you could feel your heart sink. Had he really shared his blood just for that? –to make sense of why you would lay down and die without a fight? But, his face was wet, his tie and the front of his shirt was damp, his eyes were glistening…

“Is that really it, Laito?” you mumbled hopefully. “Hm?” he replied, his brow lifting curiously. You shook your head slowly, before licking your lips and steadily explaining, “I told you that I love you and that I would gladly die by your hands… It was a promise we made… I-… I was okay with dying if it would please you.”

“Is that so?” Laito asked, though his tone expressed that he didn’t expect an answer. “Was it enjoyable…?” you dared to ask, your tone a sharp whisper. The pureblood’s bright green orbs stared intently into yours, not glancing away for a second. He was quiet for a moment, searching his mind for the proper answer.

“I watched the life slowly leave your eyes, as though it was draining into mine… Fufu. I felt so much stronger as you weakened. That final sound you made – I’ll never forget it, Bitch-chan… But… Would you believe me if I said I wanted you to look at me again? Hehehe! Bitch-chan, I wanted your life to come back to me… That’s-…”

The pureblood’s words trailed off and for a moment, he was silent. You stared at your reflection in those green orbs, able to make out the spatter of blood on your bottom lip and chin. Laito stared down at you with an expression quite similar to ones you had seen before; yet, there was something new. “…Laito?’ you murmured, quietly.

“I never felt so lost as I did when you stopped breathing… Nfu. This doesn’t make sense to me; but, does it have to, Bitch-chan?” Laito explained, his tone sounding more pleasant the more that he spoke. The insanity of it all had hardly crossed your mind; the truth is, you had long ago accepted the uncertainty of living with vampires – the uncertainty of him. You never could anticipate what would come next. It was beyond sporadic, and yet…

“I had to make you come back to me… When you started to move again, I felt far happier than I did when you stopped…” For a brief moment, the pureblood hesitated before asking, “…will you follow me, again?” His question brought a sincere smile to your face. Gently, he lowered you onto your back and climbed on top of you. Out of instinct, your arms wrapped around his lower back and grabbed fistfuls of his jacket.

“Yes. Always,” you replied, trying to bite back a whimper when he slid between your legs. Your clothed sexes brushed together. “Fufu. Bitch-chan, you’re so strange: like me… Someone so bizarre belongs only with me… All of you – I won’t let you go. I’ll keep you… forever…” As Laito’s head descended, your eyes fluttered shut and you anticipated a bite, out of memory; however, all that you felt was the caress of his lips.

He kissed you as though he couldn’t breathe without your mouth. It was a painful kiss, in fact. You could feel the sharpness of his fangs brushing against your lips as he roughly claimed your mouth. One of your hands curled back around to your front and snuck up. Your fingers weaved into his dirty, red locks, yanking him in closer to deepen the kiss, if such a thing was possible. Your hands held him firmly, clinging to him as though your life depended on it. Tongues flicked out and danced before he claimed your cavern hungrily.

You knew Laito; he enjoyed slowly tormenting you until you were a weeping, begging mess. Yet, on the cold, hard ground, there was some sort of bizarre desperation between the two of you.

As his tongue flicked against your teeth and felt the sharpness of your fangs, he pulled back, separating from your mouth with a wet pop. “Bitch-chan, I need you so bad,” he whispered, his green orbs staring hungrily at you. His cheeks were reddened with arousal. “M-me, too,” you hesitantly replied, your voice weak.

His hand snuck up beneath your skirt and tore your underwear right off. The sound of tearing fabric was lost, overshadowed by your startled yelp. His nails accidentally tore into the skin of your thigh. From what you had been through, it was hardly painful. It startled and aroused you immensely at the same time.

Your arms fell limp to your sides as the pureblood arched up. Laito lifted the bloodied fingers to his mouth and sucked the blood off. It was cold and a little different - now, it was vampire’s blood - but still as delicious as he remembered. It was far more delicious with you watching. You laid still on the floor, staring up at the pureblood with lust stained eyes and reddened cheeks. After soaking his fingers in saliva, he returned his hand to the bundle of nerves between your thighs.

Your head fell back and your lips parted as his digits ran along your slit. His middle finger immediately entered your depths, the wetness allowing him to glide in effortlessly. He twisted his hand around until his thumb could reach your pearl. On the ground, your body arched like a curved bow and your thighs trembled from the intensity. You could taste his desperation; his fingers moved swiftly, forcing your walls to stretch. He pressed as deep as he could, until his knuckles brushed your lips and became soaked.

Laito slid back further and descended upon your core. He fingers remained deep inside you as his mouth peppered kisses along your thighs. Your skirt flipped up, exposing yourself entirely to him. “Gn-hmmm,” you moaned and whimpered, thrashing around on the ground, barely able to think straight. His thumb moved aside as his descended upon your flower. As his tongue flicked your pearl, you cried out in ecstasy, unable to control the sudden orgasm that overtook you.

You had become so lost in his touch that you nearly missed the rustling of fabric and clanking of metal as Laito hurriedly undid his belt and shoved his pants down enough to release his member. His fingers left your core and not a moment was wasted before his hips aligned with yours. “G-ahh!” you cried out as your forms became one. Laito slid inside you seamlessly until your hips bumped together.

“L-lait-ahh!” you moaned, lifting your arms in an attempt to reach for him. The vampire placed his hands on the ground beside your head as he arched over you. Your hands gripped at his shoulders, squeezing and clawing as his hips moved against yours. “L-laito, you - it’s too much… t-too soon…” you whimpered. His member stretched your walls, poked and prodded at your depths. It was overwhelming and yet, you didn’t want him to stop. He stared down at you, green orbs practically glowing. Your legs wrapped tightly around his waist and your heels dug into his lower back, keeping him close.

As the pureblood pinned you to the cold floor and claimed you in every way he could imagine, like an unchained demon, your heart thumped as though it had never ceased beating. You cried out for him, screamed his name, and surrendered all pleasure and pain. He drowned in you, unable to refrain - his actions quite familiar to you. Yet… his eyes stared at you with a sort of intensity that you had never felt before. His words, whispered against your flesh, “I won’t ever let you go”, turned your mind to ash. Fear had disappeared ages ago; now, you were certain you could live like this with him… forever.


End file.
